Aladdin Naruto style
by RoseSayukino
Summary: Tsunade has ordered our fellow ninjas to do a play for some money. What's this? Sasuke and Sakura are the lead characters? They have to...KISS? Oh and Itachi and Orochimaru have come to have some fun...OMGWTFBBQ! Parings: mainly SasukexSakura
1. Prologue

**Aladdin- Naruto style**

Chapter 1- Introducing the characters

Aladdin, played by Sasuke- Sasuke is a poor orphan boy who is more than he seems. Raised on the streets, will he be able to adjust to the life chosen for him?

Princess Jasmine, played by Sakura- Sakura is the princess of Agrabah and daughter of the Sultan Kakashi. She is being forced to marry, but not out of love. What happens if she runs away and meets Sasuke?

Sultan, played by Kakashi- Kakashi is the Sultan of Agrabah and father of Sakura. Kakashi finds it difficult to try and marry off his daughter before her next birthday. Although it's the law, will he be willing to change it all for his daughter?

Genie, played by Naruto- Naruto is the genie who grants Sasuke's wishes. He's trapped into being a slave for anyone who holds his lamp. Will Sasuke free his magical friend? (Naruto input- "Do I get my ramen if I do this? Huh?") (Author- I'll get back to you…)

Jafar, supposed to be another ninja but ends up being Itachi- Itachi is a sinister man who only wants what he wants, and what he wants is to be Sultan. With the help of his bird Iago, will he succeed? Or will Sasuke stop him in time?

Iago supposed to be played by a different ninja but becomes Orochimaru- Orochimaru is Itachi's loyal pet bird. He is a sinister as Itachi. Will Itachi and he succeed in dethroning the Sultan Kakashi and his daughter Princess Sakura?

Razoul played by Kabuto (accidentally) - Razoul is Jafar's right hand man. Despite being dropped on his head as a baby…

Guard 1- Sound ninja

Guard 2- Sound ninja

Guard 3- Sound ninja

Guard 4- Sound ninja

Narrator 1- Tenten

Narrator 2- Neji

Narrator 3- Ino

Narrator 4- Shikamaru

Narrator 5- Hinata

Prince #1- Rock Lee

Prince#2- A Sakura lover

Prince#3- Another Sakura lover

Harem Girls- Sadly, Sasuke's fan club… (I ran out of other characters!)

Townspeople- Lots of ninja's that don't have a part…

How it all got started…

While on a mission, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were called back to Konoha Village only to see that everyone else they knew was there.

Sakura- Hey guys! What are you all doing here?

Tenten- Tsunade-sama called us all here for some so called "important" mission

Tsunade- Are all the Jounins here? (All of them are 18 except for Neji's group who are all 19)

All- Yes!

Tsunade- Good! Now, on to business! Konoha is in debt so we need all the Jounins to do a play.

Naruto- What type of play?

Tsunade- You all have herd of Aladdin haven't you? Good! Now, we already have a list of who's playing which characters. Here's

the list…

_Cast:_

_Aladdin- Uchiha Sasuke_

_Princess Jasmine- Haruno Sakura_

_Sultan- Hatake Kakashi_

_Jafar- Irate (some made up character…)_

_Iago- Shitoshi (same as above)_

_Razoul- Kabuto_

_Guard 1, 2, 3 and 4- Sound ninjas_

_Narrators 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5- Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru andHinata (In that order)_

_Prince 1, 2 and 3- Rock Lee and 2 other Sakura lovers…_

_Harem girls- Sasuke's fan girls…_

Tsunade- Everyone else who didn't get a lead part is a townsperson. Agreed?

Everyone- NO!

Tsunade- Well too bad! Oh, and the people who play Aladdin and Jasmine will have to kiss…

Sakura and Sasuke- WHAT!

Sasuke and Sakura's fan clubs- NOOOOO!

Sasuke and Sakura fans- HELL YEAH! GO AUTHOR! GO AUTHOR!

Author (mee!)- Thank you! Thank you!

Tsunade- Anyways…Hey! How did Kabuto and 4 Sound ninjas get into the play!

Shitzune- Oops… Sorry Tsunade-sama! I accidentally put their names in…well actually; they made me do it…sorry…

Tsunade- Well there's nothing else we can do to change it…

Kabuto and Sound ninjas snicker and think about ruining the play…but…

Tsunade- IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RUINING THIS PLAY, I'LL RIP ALL OF YOU TO SHREADS! UNDERSTAND?

She had a look that would make both Itachi and Orochimaru piss in their pants.

Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Kabuto and the sound Nins.

Apparently,… They passedoutfrom the sight of Tsunade having a killer look on her face…

Tsunade- We also have 2 people who know about everyting and are willing to do everything for the play.

All- Who?

Tsunade- My 2 cousins Melissa and Mika. Melissa will be the director and stage manager and Mika will be the make-up, hair and

costume disigner/artist.

Melissa- Hey! I'm Melissa and i'm 13 years old, have black hair with red streaks, and i'm really excited to do this!

Mika- Sup? I'm Mika and i'm 12 years old, have black hair with blue streaks, and I really think we're gonna make alot of money!

Tsunade- Ok, the first practice startsin 2 days so get ready!

All- Hai!

Tsunade- Dismissed!

Itachi in the trees outside Tsunade's office- This will be fun, won't it Orochimaru?

Orochimaru- Hai Itachi, Hai...

* * *

_Dum Dum duuuumm! OMG! What are Itachi and Orochimaru planing? Will Sasuke and Sakura get together? I'll update will _

_the 1st practice soon!_


	2. Practice 1

_Disclamer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO! THAT'S SOO SAD! ON WITH THE SHOW!_

* * *

Chapter 1- The 1st Practice! And…S-class criminals are their too?

Mika- Is everyone here?Ok, let's start with the 1st sceen! Tenten, start it up!

Tenten- OK! Welcome to Agrabah! City of enchantment!

Neji- Where every beggar has a story and every camel has a tail!

Melissa- Neji, when it's your or the other's turn, SHOVE THEOTHER PERSON!

Neji- Sweet! Ok!

Mika- Go Ino!

Ino-'Kay!You're just in time for the royal announcement as we wait to find out who princess's future husband will be!

Shikamaru- While we wait for the royal family to take their place in the royal box, let's get the mood on the street…you!

Sasuke- Who? Me?

Shikamaru- What's your name kid?

Sasuke- Sa-Sasuke!

Shikamaru- Anything you want to say to all the nice people out their Sasuke?

Sasuke- I'm hungry, I'm miserable and my life is like one bad dream-

Shikamaru- Thank you!

…..

Hinata- I-It won't b-be long n-now folks!

Melissa- Hinata! Stop studdering!

Hinata- I-I'll t-try! It won't be long now folks! There's...OMG ITACHI?

Everyone- Huh?

Sasuke- I'll kill you!

Tsunade- Damn! We can't catch him now! It'll ruin the practice! Keep going!

Sasuke- Damn! I'll kill you at the end of this play! Hinata, keep going!

Hinata- O-Ok. There's Itachi! The Sultan's right hand man!

Tenten- And there's… KABUTO?

Tsunade- This is just great! 2 of our S-classed villains right in front of us and we can't touch them or the practice is ruined! Keep going!

Tenten- As I was saying, there's Kabuto, Itachi's right hand man! Captain of the royal guards...despite being dropped on his head as a baby…

Neji- And theirs… OROCHIMARU? Good god! How many villains are in this play Tsunade?

Tsunade- This is helpful! Just finish the practice so that we can catch them when we're done!

Neji- Ok. And there's Orochimaru, Itachi's right hand…parrot. And believe me folks, this birds verbal skill are off the charts!

Ochi (his nickname. his name is too long to type) - Verbal smerbal! A parrot never gets any respect! Man this play is crappy!

Tenten- Itachi! Itachi! Is it true that since you've been vizier, the local crime rate has plummeted?

Itachi- No kidding!

Everyone gasps!

Neji- Itachi! Itachi! Any prediction on who princess Sakura's future husband might be?

Itachi- No comment..

Everyone gasps!

Ino- Itachi! Itachi! Is it true to the rumor that you want to be Sultan yourself one day?

Itachi-…No comment…(sly smile)

Everyone gasps!

Shikamaru- And now the moment we've all been waiting for! There's the Sultan Kakashi! Ruler of all Agrabah...and everything else

that happens to be lying around!

Ino- And there, for a limited time, is the single, the beautiful Princess Sakura!

Neji- It appears the Sultan is about to address the crowd...

Everyone shushes.

Kakashi- People of Agrabah! My loyal subjects...This is sooo crappy.

Melissa- Kakashi! Screw this up and i'll burn all your Icha Icha Paradise books!

Kakashi- NOOO! Ok, ok! I'll do it! Ahem People of Agrabah! My loyal subjects! Today is a great day in our history!

Everyone- Yay...

Mika- YELL GOD DAMN IT!

Her look would have killed everyone if it was a weapon.

Everyone- YAY!

Mika- That's better! Good obidient little ninjas!

Kakashi- Today is the day your very ouw princess Sakura will choose a prince to marry!

Everyone- Yay! Please don't let Mika kill us!

Mika- SHUT UP AND GO ON WITH IT!

Kakashi- Alright alright! Geez! 3 excellent princes have travelled from a far for the privlige to win her hand! Would you like to

meet them?

Everyone- Yay!

Hinata- Batchlor #1, Prince Lee of Ganoush!

Lee- I will prove my worth to the beautiful princess Sakura!

Everyone sweatdropps including Itachi and Orchi.

Lee- Here I GAHHH!

Lee trips on a prop and falls face first.

Everyone laughs while Itachi and Orchi snicker.

Melissa and Mika- That's it for the first practice! See you guys tomarrow!

Everyone- CATCH ITACHI AND OROCHIMARU!

Melissa and Mika- HOLD UP!

Everyone stops.

Melissa- Keep them in the play! It'd be more interesting! And besides, this would be punishing enough for them both!

Everyone- HOW?

Mika- Itachi's costume is a robe-like dress and Orochimaru's costume is like a parrot!

Everyone- That's punishing enough for us!

Itachi and Orochi- NOOOO!

Orochi- Damn you Itachi!

They start wresling and people start to make bets on who wins.

Tsunade- This is going to be interesting...

* * *

**Author- Wow! That was funny!**

**Sasuke- Damn...I can't kill Itachi!**

**Itachi- Maybe next time...**

**Sakura- Will I talk next chapter?**

**Author- Yup!**

**Sakura- Yay!**

**Naruto- When will I appear?**

**Author- Not for a while!**

**Naruto- Aww!**

**Author- Lettuces all get Ramen!**

**Everyone- Yay!**

**Author- I'll update soon:)**

**Sasuke-** **Lier...**

**Author- IF YOU DON'T SHUP UP, I'LL MAKE ITACHI BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Sasuke-...Fine...**

**Author- 0o0o0o0o! Sasuke like Sakura!**

**Sasuke-...Shut up...**

**Author- Until next time:P**


	3. Practice 2

Practice 2- Sasuke can sing?!? And Sakura's scene debut!

_Italics- _Singing/ Inners

**Bold- **Brackets/actions by the actors

Regular- Speaking

Mia: Ok, Sasuke! Guards, Places everyone! We're doing "One Jump"! Sasuke, are you ready for your solo?

Sasuke: Che, let's get this over with…

Mika: Places everyone! And…GO!

**

* * *

**

**(Cut to a rooftop, where Sasuke rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge.) **

Guard: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!

Sasuke: **(Looks back, then down, then at the bread.) **All this for a loaf of bread?

**(He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Sasuke slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...)**

Guard 1: There he is!

Kabuto: You won't get away so easy!

Sasuke: You think that was easy? **(He looks at three women, laughing at him.) **

Guard 1: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him.

**(Sasuke pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise. He rushes over to the women.) **

Sasuke: Morning, ladies.

Towns lady: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Sasuke?

Sasuke: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught--

**(A hand grabs Sasuke's shoulder and yanks him back. It's the first guard. Sasuke's disguise falls off.) **

Sasuke: I'm in trouble!

Guard: ...and this time--

**(A screeching sound from Abu, then the guard's turban is pulled down over his eyes. Abu dances on the Sasuke's head, laughing.) **

Sasuke: Perfect timing, Abu! As usual!

Abu: Hello!

Sasuke: Come on, let's get outta here!

* * *

Mika: Ok, Sasuke, time to show us what you're made of! Hit it!

* * *

Sasuke: Fine! _Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford…That's everything! _

**(Sasuke battles a Guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, and then pulls down the Guard's pants. Abu raspberries the Guard, then dodges an attack. The Guard swings at Sasuke, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Sasuke runs off, the Guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.) **

Sasuke: _One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke! These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_

**(Sasuke and Abu scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another Guard.) **

Guards: **(one at a time)** _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

Sasuke: _Just a little snack, guys! _

**(Sasuke scampers to the top of a platform. The Guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock him off.) **

Guards: _Rip him open, take it back guys! _

Sasuke: _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Abu! _

Women (Besides Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino): _Who?!? _

**(Sasuke jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Abu's hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.) **

Haram Girls: _Oh, it's sad that Sasuke's hit the bottom! He's become a one-man rise in crime _

**(Abu finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a chipmunk.) **

Woman: _I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! _

Sasuke: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time! _

**(Sasuke and Abu exit. Cut to Muscleman flexing to a crowd. The Guards rush past. Cut to Sasuke and Abu behind the Muscleman, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.) **

Sasuke: _One jump ahead of the slowpoke. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume._

Guard: There he is!

Sasuke: _One jump ahead of the hit men! One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block. _

**(A chase sequence, in which Sasuke and Abu, pursued by the Guards, race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails of course one extremely large guard lands on him. Abu disguises himself with jewels until a Shopkeeper discovers him. )**

Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Sasuke: _Let's not be too hasty _

**(Sasuke is surrounded by Guards in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly Lady comes out. (Namely Ami (The Pres of Sasuke's fan club)) **

Lady: _Still I think he's rather tasty _

**(Sasuke tumbles away, and then puts his arm around a Guard, acting like they're all chums.) **

Sasuke: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along! _

Guards: WRONG!

**(They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Sasuke and Abu are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by Guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Sasuke and ABU pass a Sword Swallower, then Abu goes back, pulls the sword out of the Swallower's mouth. Abu advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.)**

Guard 1: He's got a sword!

Kabuto: You idiot--we've ALL got swords!!

**(Abu sets the sword down gently, then runs. Sasuke and Abu are once again surrounded, with Guards coming from left and right. He jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the Guards all crash into each other.) **

Sasuke: _One jump ahead of the hoof beats! _

Crowd: _Vandal! _

Sasuke: _One hop ahead of the hump! _

Crowd: _Street rat! _

Sasuke: _One trick ahead of disaster,_

Crowd: _Scoundrel! _

Sasuke: _They're quick--but I'm much faster !_

Crowd: _Take that! _

**(The Guards chase Sasuke up a staircase into a room. He grabs a carpet and jumps out the window) **

Sasuke: _Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin'! All I gotta do is jump! _

**(The Guards follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." Sasuke uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. Sasuke and Abu high-five each other.) **

* * *

Mika: And done! Good Job! And Sasuke! I'm impressed! 

Sakura (Blushing): Good job Sasu-kun.

Inner Sakura: _Cha! Sasuke-kun can sing! He's now hotter than I thought he was before!_

Mia: Well, now, I'm sooo surprised!

Itachi: Foolish little brother, you must get your singing skills from me.

Sasuke: Che! You wish!

Orochimaru: Sasuke-chann! I love you!

Sasuke: AHH! IT'S A GAY POWER-HUNGRY FREAK!!

**(Orochimaru chases Sasuke around the set with everyone laughing except Mika)**

Mika: STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

**(Slams her foot down on the ground so hard, the ground shakes, scaring everyone except Sakura, Tsunade and Mia)**

Mika: If you want a good play with lots of money, then could you PLEASE co-operate with each other!

Everyone **(dully):** Hai…

Mika: Good, now moving on…

Mia: Time for scene 2, Taking place after where Sasuke and Abu high-five! Ok…go!

* * *

Sasuke: And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! 

**(Sasuke breaks the bread in two and gives half to Abu, who begins to eat. But Sasuke looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Sasuke looks at them, then the bread, then at Abu.) **

Abu: Uh-oh!

**(Abu takes a big bite of his food, but Sasuke gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back.) **

Sasuke: Here, go on--take it.

**(The children giggle with delight. Abu tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head.) **

Abu: Ah, don't. Huh?

**(Abu sees Sasuke walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Sasuke peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Prince Heroshi (Sakura Lover) riding on a horse.) **

Bystander 1: On his way to the palace, I suppose.

Bystander 2: Another suitor for the princess.

**(Sasuke is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the Prince's horse, startling it.) **

Prince: Out of my way, you filthy brat!

**(The Prince brings up his whip to attack the children, but Sasuke jumps in front of them and catches the whip.) **

Sasuke: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners

Prince: Oh--I teach you some manners!

**(The Prince kicks Sasuke into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him.) **

Sasuke: Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!

**(The Prince stops and turns back to Sasuke.) **

Prince: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you.

**(Sasuke rushes the Prince, but the doors to the castle slam shut in his face.) **

Sasuke: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on, Abu. Let's go home.

**(Sasuke makes the climb to his home with the view, then tucks in Abu for the night.) **

Sasuke: _Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me. _

**(He pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.)**

Sasuke: Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.

Neji: Looks like Sasuke's really depressed.

Shikamaru: Yah, but little does our hero know, he will fall in love with the princess of the castle…and that it will change his life forever...

* * *

Mika: And cut! Ok, 15 minute break for everyone! 

Mia: And not a second longer! Next is The Palace Scene!

­15 minutes later…

Mia: Ok, break's over and the stage's set! Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Heroshi and the Female Narrators, get on stage! Ready? Go!

* * *

Hinata: It looks like our hero Sasuke has turned in for the night! 

Tenten: Yup, but I wonder...

Hinata: Wonder what?

Tenten: Never mind...

Ino: Anyway, let's find out what our princess was up to on that very same day…

**(Dissolve to same shot during day. Cut to int. of Sultan Kakashi's chamber. The door bursts open, and Prince Heroshi storms in, missing the rear end of his pants.) **

Prince: I've never been so insulted!

Kakashi: Oh, Prince Heroshi. You're not leaving so soon, are you?

Prince: Good luck marrying her off!

Kakashi: Oh, Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!

**(The Sultan goes off into the garden looking for his daughter. He finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, Sakura's pet tiger, who blocks him off. Rajah has a piece of the Prince's under pants in his mouth. The Sultan grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Rajah's mouth.) **

Sultan Kakashi: Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Heroshi stormed out!

Sakura: Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah.

**(Rajah comes over and allows Sakura to pet and hug him.) **

Sakura: You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Heroshi, weren't you?

**(She cuddles with Rajah, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father. ) **

Sakura: Ahem.

Kakashi: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you...

Both (Sakura says it sarcastically): ...must be married to a prince.

**(They walk over to a dove cage.) **

Kakashi: By your next birthday.

Sakura: The law is wrong.

Kakashi: You've only got three more days!

Sakura: Father, I hate being forced into this.

**(She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it.) **

Sakura: If I do marry, I want it to be for love.

**(Cuddles the dove to her cheek)**

Kakashi: Sakura, it's not only this law.

**(She hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage.) **

Kakashi: I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.

Sakura: Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own.

**(She swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish.)**

Sakura: I've never had any real friends.

**(Rajah looks up at her and growls.) **

Sakura: Except you, Rajah.

**(Satisfied, he goes back to sleep.) **

Sakura: I've never even been outside the palace walls.

Kakashi: But Sakura, you're a princess.

Sakura: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!

**(She splashes the water and stalks away from her father) **

Kakashi: Oooohhh! Kami forbid you should have any daughters!

**(Rajah looks up and thinks for a second. Sakura goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom. She watches them go and makes a decision to leave the Palace at sundown) **

Hinata: Wow, it looks like Sasuke and Sakura have a thing in common.

Ino: Yup!

Neji: What is it?

Tenten: Their both trapped. Sasuke in his poor life and Sakura in her palace life

Shikamaru: Yah. I wonder what's gonna happen when they meet...

* * *

Mika: And cut! Ok, Sakura! 

Sakura: Yes?

Mia: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn?

Mika and Mia: It's time to practice the balcony scene!

All: AWWW! (:

Sasuke and Sakura: WHA?!

Mika: HAHA! Ok, We'll practice that tomorrow!

Mia: See you all tomorrow at noon! AND BE ON TIME!

Tsunade: The girls are right. We only have 3 days left of practice, so let's make the best of it!

All: HAI!

Tsunade: Dismissed!

* * *

_Yay, I finally update! And it's the longest chapter to boot! Next chappie, Sasuke and Sakura have to do the balcony scene! 0o0o0o0o! What will happen? Wait and see!_


	4. Practice 3 2nd last practice

**Practice 3- Time for some romance!**

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, so you no sue. If I did own Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have left and he and Sakura would have lots of Uchiha babies!

Sasuke: Hey! I'm only 12!

Author: Not in this fic! You're 18, which means you and Sakura are legible to marry and have lot of tiny Uchiha babies!

Sakura: (Blush)

Sasuke: (Blush and Scowl)

Author: Now on with the show!

_Italics- _Singing/Inners

**Bold- **Brackets/actions by the actors

Regular- Speaking

* * *

Mika: Okay! Welcome to your 2nd last practice! 

Melissa: Yup! Today, we're gonna work on the scene that involves our wonderful couple, Sasuke and Sakura!

All except Sasuke, Sakura, Orochimaru and Itachi: Awwwwwwww!!!!!!

Itachi: Snicker, snicker

Orochimaru: NOO! SASUKE-CHAN IS MINE!!

**(Mika knocks him out)**

Mika: He's not needed in this scene…

Sakura (Blushing): Do we have to?

Sasuke (also blushing): Yeah, do we?

Mika: Hai! It's mandatory that this scene is right! After all, it _is _one of the only reasons people come to watch this, so it must be perfect!!

Melissa: Also, Singing Sasuke and Sakura get to kiss!

Mika: Isn't that sweet!?!?!?!

Everyone except Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi and Orochimaru: Awwwwwwww!!!!!!!!

Melissa: Naruto! You're in this scene too, so get moving!

Naruto: YAY!

Mika: Places everyone! Annnndd…ACTION!

* * *

Sakura: Who's there? 

Sasuke: It's me--Prince Sasu. Ahem-- **(Then he jumps to his deep voice) **Prince Sasu Kimotoshi.

Sakura: I do not want to see you.

Sasuke: No, no, please princess. Give me a chance.

**(Rajah growls and advances on him.) **

Sakura: Just leave me alone.

Sasuke: Down kitty!

**(Over the edge of the balcony, Carpet is watching with Naruto below.)**

Naruto: How's our beau doing?

**(Carpet cuts his neck with his finger. Naruto bonks his head) **

Sasuke: Good kitty, take off. Down kitty.

**(He takes off his turban to brush Rajah away.) **

Sakura: **(She looks at him thinking she has seen him before.) **Wait, wait. Do I know you?

Sasuke: **(Quickly replaces his turban) **Uh, no, no.

Sakura: You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.

Sasuke: The marketplace? **(A bee buzzes around his head.)** I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met.

Sakura: **(She looks disappointed.) **No, I guess not.

Bee: (It's Naruto) Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything--pick a feature!

Sasuke: Um, Princess Sakura? You're very...

Bee: Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!

Sasuke: Punctual!

Sakura: Punctual?

Bee: Sorry.

Sasuke: Beautiful.

Bee: Nice recovery.

Sakura: Hmm. I'm rich too, you know.

Sasuke: Yeah!

Sakura: The daughter of a sultan.

Sasuke: I know.

Sakura: A fine prize for any prince to marry.

Sasuke: Uh, right. Right. A prince like me.

Bee: **(Buzzing in his ear) **Warning! Warning!

Sakura: Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!

Bee: **(Rear end on fire, wearing goggles and crashing) **Mayday! Mayday!

Sakura: Just go jump off a balcony! **(She turns and walks away) **

Sasuke: What?

Bee: Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?

Sasuke: **(Swats at bee) **Buzz off!

Bee: Okay, fine. But remember--bee yourself! **(Bee buzzes into his turban) **

Sasuke: Yeah, right!

Sakura: What!?!

Sasuke: Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won.

**(He looks disappointed.) **

Sasuke: You should be free to make your own choice.

**(Sakura and Rajah look at each other in confusion.) **

Sasuke: I'll go now.

**(He steps up on the ledge and drops off.) **

Sakura: No!

Sasuke: **(Pokes his head up from over the edge) **What? What?

Sakura**: (Now she's amazed) **How--how are you doing that?

**(She looks over the edge and sees the Carpet.) **

Sasuke: It's a magic carpet.

Sakura: It's lovely.

**(Carpet takes Sakura's hand with a tassel.) **

Sasuke: You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world.

Sakura: Is it safe?

Sasuke: Sure. Do you trust me?

Sakura: **(She looks at him at the saying of that all- important line) **What?

Sasuke: **(Extends his hand the same as before) **Do you trust me?

Sakura: **(Gets a sly grin on her face) **Yes.

**(She takes his hand and gets up on Carpet. It zooms into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions. The music of "A Whole New World" swells. Sakura looks back and sees Rajah looking up at her questioningly. She gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky.) **

Sasuke: _I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? _

**(Carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the flower to Sasuke, who gives it to Sakura. She smiles.) **

Sasuke: _I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under, On a magic carpet ride!_

**(Carpet does as Sasuke sings, then zooms into the clouds.)**

Sasuke: _A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming._

**(Sakura looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight. Carpet flies in and out of the clouds.) **

Sakura: _A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you! _

Sasuke: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you! _

**(They each catch a small cloud as Carpet continues the flight. It then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.) **

Sakura: _Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky!_

**(They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Sasuke and Sakura in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.) **

Sakura: _A whole new world! _

Sasuke: _Don't you dare close your eyes. _

Sakura: _An hundred thousand things to see. _

Sasuke: _Hold your breath--it gets better! _

Sakura: _I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be! _

**(They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose.) **

Sasuke: _A whole new world! _

Sakura: _Every turn a surprise. _

Sasuke: _With new horizons to pursue. _

Sakura: _Every moment, red-letter._

**(They fly alongside wild horses running. Sakura pets one of them.) **

Both: _I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you._

Sasuke: _A whole new world_

Sakura: _A whole new world_

Sasuke: _That's where we'll be_

Sakura: _That's where we'll be _

**(They fly through Greece, where Sasuke grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Sakura, who is now sure she is dealing with Sasuke, not Prince Sasu.) **

Sasuke: _A thrilling chase _

Sakura: _A wondrous place _

Both: _For you and me…_

**(Carpet hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and we see the couple at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop.) **

Sakura: It's all so magical.

Sasuke: Yeah.

**(She looks at him and decides to burst the bubble) **

Sakura: It's a shame Abu had to miss this.

Sasuke: Nah. He hates fireworks.

**(Carpet looks up realizing what is happening.) **

Sasuke: He doesn't really like flying either.

**(And now Sasuke realizes it) **

Sasuke: That is...oh no!

Sakura: **(She pulls off his turban) **You're the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?

Sasuke: Sakura, I'm sorry.

Sakura: Did you think I was stupid?

Sasuke: No!

Sakura: That I wouldn't figure it out?

Sasuke: No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant.

Sakura: Who are you? Tell me the truth!

Sasuke: The truth? **(He looks at Carpet who waves him on, giving up hope.) **

Sasuke: The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. **(Carpet slumps down in defeat.) **But I really am a prince! **(The feather on his turban falls down over his eyes.) **

Sakura: Why didn't you just tell me?

Sasuke: Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?

Sakura: Not that strange.

**(She flicks up the feather and cuddles with him. Carpet puts a tassel under his "chin" and looks mystified. Dissolve to ext. of palace balcony, where Sasuke and Sakura return. Carpet forms a set of steps and she descends. Sasuke then descends just below the balcony.) **

Sakura: Good night, my handsome prince.

Sasuke: Sleep well, princess.

**(They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. Sakura walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally she enters her room through the curtain.) **

Sasuke: Yes! **(He falls back onto the Carpet, who descends to the ground.) **Sasuke: For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right.

Shikamaru: Looks like Sasuke got a kiss!

Neji (muttering to himself): Lucky bastard. Oh, yeah! But look over there!

**(Neji points to the Guards and Itachi)**

Shikamaru: Oh shit!

Mika: Language!

Shikamaru: I mean, oh shishkabobs! There's Itachi and the palace guards! And it looks like they're going after Sasuke! Oh man, this is too troublesome!

* * *

Mika: And cut! Good job everyone! 

Melissa: See you all here bright and early tomorrow morning for practice! Remember, it's the last one!

Everyone: Hai!!_

* * *

_

_Sakura: I-I kissed Sasuke-kun…(Faints)_

_Author: AHH! SAKURA!_

_Sasuke: I kissed Sakura…(Faints as well)_

_Author: AHH! SASUKE! I'll update as soon as these two wake up! Hopefully soon! R&R plz!_


	5. Practice 4 Final practice

Practice 4 - Opening Night is Tomorrow! Time for Costumes!

A/N- I LIIIIIIVE! AND TO APOLOGIZE, HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!

Disclaimer- I own Naruto! (Dodges things thrown by lawyers) Alright, alright. I DON'T own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have married Sakura and I would have Itachi-kun!

_Italics- _Singing/Inners

**Bold- **Brackets/actions by the actors

Regular- Speaking

* * *

Mika- Okay everyone! Today is the last practice before opening night! I hope you have your lines memorized!

Everyone- Hai!

Melissa- Now for costumes! Sakura, here's your costume.

Sakura received a baby blue halter-top with the straps wrapping around her arms. The top stopped just below her breasts, exposing her stomach, and was tightly wrapped, so it wouldn't show her breasts. Her pants started at the waist and stopped at her ankles. They were also baby blue, poofy and had a light transparent blue over layer. For her head, she had a beautiful sapphire jewel in the middle of a strip of sky blue silk, which wrapped around her head. Her shoes were blue and curved at the front. She had a gold necklace and a pair of matching gold earrings. Sakura blushed when she saw the outfit.

Sakura- Melissa-chan! Mika-chan! This is too revealing!

Mika- Well, this is the outfit Princess Jasmine wore in the movie (A/N: Search up 'Princess Jasmine' if you want to see exactly what Sakura's gonna wear). I spent 3 weeks making that outfit. It was hard!

Sakura- Alright…I guess I'll wear it…

Melissa- Try it on!

Sakura- Fine…

She went into the changing room and came out 5 minutes later. All the guys, except Orochimaru, had nosebleeds.

All the guys- HOLY CRAP! SHE LOOKS HOT!

Sakura- (Blush)

Melissa- Okay Sakura, go change back now! Sasuke, here are your costumes.

Sasuke received 2 costumes in which he looked at Melissa, confused.

Melissa- The first outfit is your beggar's outfit. You're a beggar and a thief for the first part of the play. After Genie, whoops, I mean, Naruto grants your wish of being a prince, you have your prince outfit. AHH! I forgot to give Sakura her other outfit as well!

Melissa rummages through her box, looking for Sakura's other outfit. About 5 minutes later, she finds it.

Melissa- AH HAH! There it is!

Melissa hands Sakura another outfit wrapped up. Sakura looked at Melissa confused, wondering why the outfit was wrapped up.

Melissa- I wrapped this outfit up because I want it to be a surprise outfit. (A/N: The surprise outfit is the purple outfit Jasmine wears. Search it if you wanna)

Everyone- Oh…

Mika- Sasuke! Go try on your outfit!

Sasuke- Nani? …fine…

Sasuke went into the changing room and came out about 3 minutes later. All the girls, yes ALL, started blushing hard.

USFC (Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club) - KYAA!!! SASUKE-KUN LOOKS SOOO HOT!

Sasuke was wearing a purple vest that was open and he had no shirt underneath (A/N: KYA! TOPLESS SASUKE!), showing his chest. His pants were beige and had a couple patches here and there. He had this cute red top hat on his head. Sasuke was gonna be barefoot for this costume. Mika's monkey, Abu, was going to play Sasuke's monkey. They had the same name and Abu took a liking to Sasuke. Anyway, Abu was wearing a vest similar to Sasuke's and was also wearing a hat. (A/N: Search 'Aladdin' if you wanna see a pic of what Sasuke's wearing)

Mika- Wow, you look good…

Orochimaru- Kya! That's my Sasu-chan!

Sasuke (muttering to himself) - Creepy, no-good, useless pedophile…can't get laid by anyone…

Mika- Your prince outfit will be a surprise like Sakura's, I guess…Sasuke? SASUKE!?

Sasuke- Nani? Oh…alright…Can I go change now?

Melissa- Hai, hai.

Mika (saying this in one breath) - Melissa, don't forget Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, The Sound nins, The 3 princes, The Harem girls and the townspeople's costumes! (Large breath) Whew!

Melissa (laughing) - Don't worry! I have them right here!

Melissa called everyone over and told them to get in a line to receive their costumes.

Mika- Okay, now we're going to go over the ending. Which, by the way, will be filled with explosions and disappearing Orochimaru and Itachi!

***Everyone cheers except of Orochimaru, Itachi and the sound nins***

Orochi- Noooo! I'm integral to the plot! You can't make me go!

Author- Actually, you're only here so I can humiliate you for the duration of this fanfic.

Orochi- Damn you authoress! DAMN YOU!

Author- *Snigger, snigger*

Melissa: Okay! Let's work on the ending of this play! ANNNNNND! ACTION!

* * *

Neji: It looks like trouble's brewing for our young hero! (Do I really have to say this?)

Tenten: And it's about to get worse! Look!

* * *

**(Cut to Sasuke and Orochimaru's final showdown)**

Sasuke: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?

Itachi: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!

**(He smiles broadly, and we see a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around Sasuke becomes part of the snake encircling Sasuke. The snake Itachi makes moves on Sasuke, and on the third try, Sasuke swings the sword and hits Itachi. Cut to Naruto cheerleaders wearing 'S' sweaters.) **

Naruto: Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake--stick that sword into that snake!

Itachi: You stay out of thissss!

**(Naruto waving a tiny pennant with a 'I' on it.) **

Naruto: (Weakly) Itachi, Itachi, he's our man--if he can't do it, GREAT!

**(Sasuke uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Sakura is trapped. However, Itachi sees this and blocks the path. Sasuke is thrown away, and he loses his sword.) **

Sakura: Sasuke!

**(Sasuke jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Itachi crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Sasuke jumps up on the snake's back and stabs it. Itachi screams in agony. Sasuke again tries to free the princess.) **

Sasuke: Hang on, Sakura!

(He is about to hit the glass with his sword when Itachi grabs him.)

Itachi: (laughs hideously) You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!

Orochimaru: (with Naruto coming up behind him) Squeeze him, Itachi--Squeeze him like a--awk! (Naruto elbows him out of the way)

Itachi: Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!

Sasuke: (Has an idea) Naruto! Naruto! Naruto has more power than you'll ever have! (A/N: Which is the truth)

Itachi: What!!

Sasuke: He gave you your power, he can take it away!

Naruto: Sas, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?

Sasuke: Face it, Itachi--you're still just second best!

* * *

Ino: (looking at Shikamaru) Now what is that boy thinking?

Shikamaru: I don't know, but this is starting to get really troublesome!

* * *

Itachi: You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!

**(Itachi circles around the Naruto.) **

Naruto: The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake

**(His hand turns into a snake and he hits his head with it.) **

Itachi: Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!

Naruto: (Reluctantly) All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Sas.

**(Naruto zaps Itachi with the last Naruto brand lightning bolt. Itachi's snake form dissipates and he turns into a genie. We see Sakura's raised hand disappear under the sand. Sasuke runs over and finally smashes the glass. Sand and princess pour out.) **

Itachi: Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!

Sakura: (to Sasuke) What have you done?

Sasuke: Trust me!

**(A black lamp appears at Itachi's base. Itachi is busy conjuring.) **

Itachi: The universe is mine to command, to control!

Sasuke: Not so fast, Itachi! Aren't you forgetting something?

**(Itachi looks down questioningly) **

You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!

**(Shackles appear on Itachi's wrists.) **

Itachi: No! No!

Orochimaru: I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want--

**(Orochimaru tries to fly away, but is sucked in with Itachi.) **

Sasuke: Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space.

Naruto: Sas, you little genius, you!

**(Abu turns back to normal, the Carpet re-ravels, Sakura, Kakashi and Rajah are standing together. Rajah jumps up into the arms of Kakashi, then they are all transformed. Kakashi is crushed because of the weight of the new Rajah. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. Sasuke is left holding the new lamp.) **

Itachi: (Both from inside the lamp.) Get your blasted beak out of my face!

Orochimaru: Oh, shut up, you moron!

Itachi: Don't tell me to shut up!

Naruto: Allow me.

**(He takes the lamp and goes to the balcony. He is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger.) **

Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!

**(Itachi and Orochimaru continue to argue as they fade out.) **

* * *

Hinata: (Waving to Itachi and Orochimaru) See you again in ten-thousand years! (Looks at the audience) Looks like we've seen the last of them!

* * *

**(Sakura walks over to Sasuke. They hold hands, but both look sad.) **

* * *

All the female narrators: But there's still one more problem left. And this time…

* * *

Sasuke: Sakura, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince.

Sakura: I know why you did.

Sasuke: Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?

**(Naruto pokes his head around the corner shocked at what he is hearing.) **

Sakura: Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair--I love you.

Naruto: (Wipes away a tear) Sas, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again.

Sasuke: But Naruto, what about your freedom?

Naruto: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love.

**(He leans down next to her.) **

Sas, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked.

Sasuke: Sakura, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not.

Sakura: I understand.

**(They take one final look into each other's eyes, then Sasuke turns to Naruto.) **

Sasuke: Genie, I wish for your freedom.

* * *

All the male narrators: Sasuke's not going to use Naruto.

* * *

Naruto: One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what?

Sasuke: (He holds the lamp up to Naruto.) Naruto, you're free!

**(A transformation scene ensues, in which the shackles fall off Naruto's wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Naruto picks it up and looks at it.) **

Naruto: (He can't believe it.) Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free.

**(He hands the lamp to Sasuke.) **

Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!

Sasuke: I wish for the Nile.

Naruto: No way!!

**(Laughs hysterically. He bounces around the balcony like a pinball.) **

Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I--

**(He is packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees Sasuke looking very sad.) **

Sasuke: Naruto, I'm--I'm gonna miss you.

Naruto: Me too, Sas. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me.

**(They hug. Kakashi steps forward.) **

Kakashi: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem.

Sakura: Father?

Kakashi: Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy.

Sakura: (She smiles widely and runs into Sasuke's arms.) Him! I choose...I choose you, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ha, ha.

**(They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together. Naruto is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat.)**

Naruto: Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey?

**(He kisses Abu.) **

Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free!

**(The Naruto flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. They cut (a jump cut to make matters worse) to fireworks exploding over a nightscape. We tilt down and see Sasuke and Sakura flying on Carpet.) **

Sasuke:_ A whole new world _

Sakura: _A whole new life _

Both: (with off-camera chorus) _For you and me! _

Male chorus: _A whole new world! _

**(They fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals the Naruto's laughing face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", the Naruto lifts it up and looks at the audience.) **

Naruto: Made ya look!

* * *

Tenten: That Naruto! (Waves a finger at him)

Neji: So ends the tale of Aladdin- I mean- Sasuke (Finally)

Ino: A love story that involves humour, drama, action and excitement

Shikamaru: But like all troublesome stories, this one has to come to an end

Hinata: So until next time…

All narrators: Good night and pleasant dreams!

**(All bow as the curtain closes)**

* * *

Melissa: Yay! We're done!

Mika: And ready for tomorrow!

* * *

A/N: LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON!...AFTER A FEW OMAKES! ^^ STAY TUNED! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
